


【脑洞】女保镖x少爷

by bushichihan



Category: BG - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan





	【脑洞】女保镖x少爷

低情商女保镖x体弱暴娇少爷  
设定保镖21岁、少爷16岁

背景现代架空，hei帮要素、暴力情节，慎入，互相尊重，谢谢。

（1）  
少爷的保镖原先不是保镖，原先是百货大楼门口站岗的临时工保安。  
有一回少爷他爹的仇家把少爷绑了，少爷在车里挣扎之际听见绑匪的惨叫，紧接着后备箱一掀，被绑得结结实实嘴上还封着胶条的少爷抬头就看见一面无表情的女人。  
穿着保安制服。

（2）  
少爷以原先工资二十倍的薪水，雇了女人当自己保镖。  
“你，负责护送我上下学的安全，和日常生活的安排。”少爷翘着二郎腿支着头，毛茸茸的头发像只小金毛，碧绿眼睛里透出的神色倒是不怎么乖：“从起床系衬衫扣子到就寝铺床，身为保镖要将这些事情一丝不苟完成。”  
“不可以。”保镖皱皱眉。  
少爷啪一拍桌子，侍立的仆人纷纷垂下头。  
“为什么？！”少爷质问她：“睡醒睡前是人类最脆弱的时候，身为保镖你难道不该避免偷袭事件吗？”  
保镖面不改色道：“除却暴力攻击入侵者以及出行护送、院内巡逻之外，其它事情理应是贴身仆人的工作。”  
少爷不耐烦：“那就兼任我的贴身仆人好了。”  
保镖：“可以，但要加钱。”

（3）  
保镖服侍少爷就寝，铺床后替他换睡衣，正在一丝不苟地扣扣子。

“喂。”少爷个子到她眉毛，气势却丝毫不减：“你喜欢我吗？”  
保镖认真答道：“如果是指男女之情，不喜欢；如果是指人与人之间的情感倾向，也不喜欢。”  
少爷沉默两秒，拳头硬了：“那当初为什么救我？那个地方很偏僻，一般人遇到那些歹徒应该不会冒着危险以少敌多……”  
保镖：“我曾获得十九次国家见义勇为荣誉奖。”  
少爷：“？”  
保镖：“不是吹嘘，我真的很乐于助人。”

少爷：“那为什么抱我？还是公主抱？还抱了一路？”

保镖复盘了一下当时的情景，诚恳道：“因为曾经做负重训练的时候是胸前负重，您在我的背上会影响奔跑速度，很碍事。”

少爷红着眼圈给了她一耳光让她滚。

（4）

保镖：“请问冷血混账是什么意思？”  
女仆：“？！有谁这样说你了吗？”  
保镖：“是少爷。”  
女仆：“……这、这是形容人感情淡薄的意思。”  
保镖：“谢谢，我明白了。”

（5）  
女仆：“黑色西服是少爷给你的制服吗？”  
保镖：“不，少爷没有对于服装作出规定，这是在之前工作单位的制服。”  
女仆：“奥奥，很帅气！什么单位会有这么高档的制服呢？”  
保镖：“屠宰场。”  
女仆：“？”

（6）  
少爷写诗，写完又揉掉。

（7）  
少爷心情很不好，茶凉茶热换了二十多杯，身边人任劳任怨，面不改色。  
而且面无表情。  
少爷气得一裹毯子咳嗽两声：“给我揉肩。”  
“是。”保镖下手力道正好，让人挑不出错来。

屋里一时静默，过了会儿，少爷假装不在意问道：“你等我放学的那会儿，是不是有个男人跟你搭讪？”  
保镖愣了愣：“不是搭讪，是正常交谈。”  
少爷冷笑一声：“才聊两句就护上了？”  
保镖再次否定：“聊过很多次，他是之前的同事。”  
少爷“哦”一声：“也是保安？”  
保镖想了想：“工作性质类似。”

屋里再次沉默，俩人又没话说了。

（8）  
少爷负气离家出走，走到两条街之外的咖啡店坐了会儿，发现保镖没跟出来，于是又怒气冲冲回去了。  
折到半路发现保镖正在跟那男人——她前同事——交谈。前同事是个大众脸，模样实在说不上好看，那双眼睛倒是很有神采，令人印象深刻。  
他个子比保镖高，因此保镖抬头与他讲话。  
他们之间仿佛很亲昵，两人形成一种气场，那是其他人无法融入的。

少爷立在街角，他感到胸闷，又觉得冷，拢了拢外袍，并没有出声。

（9）  
晚上，就寝前。  
“你那个前同事，”少爷掀过一页书，心思却半点没在书里：“你跟他关系很好？”  
保镖想了想：“是的。”  
少爷默了默：“他是个什么样的人？”  
保镖：“性格十分温和，脾气好。”  
少爷坐在床边伸开胳膊，保镖俯身为他一粒一粒解开扣子。

“你这里是什么？”少爷伸指点她脖颈。  
“是吻痕。”保镖回答。

少爷推开她：“和谁？”  
“……这是我的个人隐私。”

少爷盯了她两秒：“该不会就是那位前同事吧？”  
保镖不点头也不摇头。

“休息时间你一直在家里，也就是说这是工作时间发生的事情？”少爷开了窍，用她的思路诘问道：“什么时候？等我放学期间？”  
“抱歉……是的。我从未想过隐瞒，本想等您休息好再向您汇报这件事。”

少爷猝然抬起绿湛湛的眸子：“他强迫你？”  
“没有。”保镖轻轻说。

少爷感到许多事情都在他的掌控范围之外。  
“你们还做什么了？”  
“没什么特殊，只是像之前一样，很普通地做爱爱。”


End file.
